Nightmares and Russians don't mix
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: Chekov has a nightmare and Spock taps into his human side. Spock OOCness abounds pretty much.


A/n: this plot bunnie bit me at 3 in the morning and wouldn't let go until 5:04 when i finally got done. oh and this is my first Star Trek fanfic. i sincerly hope Chekovand Spock sound alright, because that had me worried the whole time i was writing this.

Disclaimer: i'd love to have Chekov as my own personal teddy bear, but sadly i own nothing. *sigh*

Chekov woke with a start. Sweat matted his curls to his head and soaked his standard issue Starfleet pajamas. He stared into the darkness trying to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. He bit his lower lip, the darkness bothering him. He had nightmares on occasion before being stationed on the Enterprise, but being here seemed to have exacerbated them. Now he dreamed of the ship crashing and death and similar things her found rather childish. After all, he knew there was little to no chance of the ship crashing headlong into a planet. It seemed like the worry of a young child, of which he certainly wasn't.

Slowly he climbed out of bed. Sleep, he knew from experience, would be awhile coming. walking the halls, which remained fairly brightly light day or night would help. Something about the bight white halls soothed him when he got like this. He made the door open request as quietly as possible while still being able to have it hear himself and slip out, clutching his stuffed Siberian Husky, Bobo.

He wondered the ship, not going anywhere, just enjoying the peace. The normally busy ship was calm. Silence reigned over it for the moment. He considered going to the dining room for a midnight snack but discarded the idea as he was neither hungry nor thirsty. The ground was cool under his bare feet as he padded along trying to reassure himself that he was perfectly safe aboard the Enterprise. Educationally, he knew that fact to be perfectly true, but it was hard to reconcile that emotionally.

Slowly the walking did the trick, and he found himself slowing down. Unfortunately, he'd managed to get himself lost. He stopped and leaned against a wall intending to rest for a few moments. Only moments later though, he found himself sliding down the wall, clutching Bobo eyes, at half mast.

His eyes slowly slid shut and his head dipped down towards his chest ,only to straighten up again momentarily. Despite fighting to stay awake h found himself lacking the energy to return to his quarters, and so continued to sit there, fighting the inevitable. Suddenly he was aware of another presence, specifically of someone standing in front of him. He looked up and was shocked to find Commander Spock studying him.

"Ensign Chekov it is customary for one to sleep in a bed, not the floor of the hall way. " he stated. Chekov blushed and wriggled a bit, embarrassed at being found mostly asleep by the second in command, who, to be honest, scared him a bit.

"i..ah..had a bad dweam..." he said, trailing off at the end, unsure if he sounded stupid to the Vulcan. Something in Spock seemed to soften though it was nothing Chekov could pinpoint.

"what would make it easier for you sleep Ensign?" he asked. Chekov stared at him, eyes growing quite wide at the question. He'd talked to Spock in a professional capacity, but never in any friendly capacity really. It wasn't that they disliked each other. Rather, they'd just never had any particular reason to.

" sharwing a bed wis someone" he offered tentatively, unsure as to what Commander Spock's reaction would be. After all, Vulcans are quite different than humans, most of the ones aboard of which would probably have offered to share with him in a heartbeat. Being ridiculously adorable did have it's perks. Spock regarded him for a moment before speaking again.

"very well then Ensign, if it will help your sleep cycle so that you can function at full capacity, then you may share my quarters." he offered in that emotionless way of his species that always threw Chekov for a bit of a loop. Slowly, in a bit of a daze from shock he got up, still hugging Bobo tightly and followed Spock to his room. Spock settled back into bed and looked at Chekov, who carefully laid down. He was just about asleep when he felt a warm gentle hand brush lightly though his curls.

What he didn't know was how many times Amanda Grayson had done the same time for Spock as a child. she'd climbed into bed with her son whenever he'd had a nightmare and stroked his raven locks until he drifted off to sleep again, free from the throes of the nightmare that had previously consumed him. Sarek had often objected but it fell on deaf ears, as Amanda had insisted that it wouldn't hinder his Vulcan side, and would most certainly help his human side. All Chekov knew was that, for the rest of that night at least, the nightmares were at bay.

Spockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspockspock

A/n: I hope you didn't find this too creepy. I'd never found a fanfic where Spock and Chekov interacted and took it upon myself to write it. So, whether you're scarred for life or found it totally cute, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
